religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Sekte
Het woord sekte is in zijn oorspronkelijke betekenis een godsdienstige beweging die, vaak door een schisma, is afgesplitst van een grotere religieuze beweging of organisatie. De tweede betekenis is die van een nieuwe religieuze beweging, vaak gesticht door een charismatische leider met een nieuwe leer of openbaring. Sommige, wetenschappers, zoals Dr. Reender Kranenborg, vermijden de term sekte in de meeste gevallen, vanwege de negatieve connotaties van het woord en hij kiest ervoor om de term nieuwe religieuze beweging te gebruiken. Aan de andere kant is het in wetenschappelijke kringen volkomen aanvaard om te spreken over sekten van het hindoeïsme. Sekten roepen wel eens oppositie en klachten van diverse kanten op. Volgens Anne Morelli, docente aan het "Institut d'histoire des religions" aan de ULB in België, neemt het bestrijden van sekten vaak dezelfde vorm aan als het 'sektarische' wat men in de religieuze groepen meent waar te nemen. Een derde betekenis van het woord 'sekte' duidt dan op een niet-religieuze groep mensen die gebonden door een idee (te) fanatiek actie voert. Oorsprong van het woord sekte Het woord sekte is reeds te vinden in de Bijbel. In Handelingen 5 vers 17 wordt gesproken over de sekte (Grieks: hairesis) van de Sadduceeën. In Handelingen 15 vers 5 wordt gesproken over de sekte (Grieks: haireseoos) van de Farizeeën. In Handelingen 24 vers 5 en vers 14 worden de christenen door de voorspraak Tertullus de sekte (Grieks:haireseoos) de Nazarénen genoemd. In Handelingen 26 vers 5 duidt Paulus de Farizeeën als een sekte (Grieks: hairesin) van de joodse godsdienst. In Handelingen 28 vers 22 wordt de vroegchristelijke kerk door de joden een sekte (Grieks: haireseoos) genoemd die overal wordt tegengesproken. Het Nederlandse woord heresie, afkomstig uit het Grieks, is dus eigenlijk een synoniem voor sekte maar wordt tegenwoordig in de betekenis van ketterij gebruikt. In het Grieks heeft het woord sekte (hairesis) de gedachte van een 'school, partij of denkrichting'. In de Griekse wereld werd het woord aanvankelijk vooral gebruikt als aanduiding voor de filosofenscholen. Er wordt bijvoorbeeld gesproken over de school (hairesis) van de stoïcijnen. In het Nieuwe Testament heeft het woord hairesis vooral betrekking op religieuze bewegingen. Het woord heeft dan een neutrale betekenis. Het wil een bepaalde groep aanduiden. Er zijn echter ook een drietal plaatsen in het Nieuwe Testament waar het woord hairesis een negatieve klank krijgt: 1 Korinthe 11 vers 19, Galaten 5 vers 20 en 2 Petrus 2 vers 1. Op die plaatsen heeft het woord de betekenis van scheuring, ketterij of partijschap. In het Griekse en vanuit de Bijbel kan het woord sekte dus een neutrale betekenis hebben van 'school', 'stroming' of 'partij'. Zo wordt het woord in de Handelingen van de Apostelen gebruikt. In de brieven van Paulus en Petrus krijgt het woord de negatieve betekenis van partijschap, scheuring of ketterij. Het Nederlandse woord sekte heeft zijn oorsprong in het Latijn. Het Latijn kent de woorden secta en sectarius. Deze woorden zijn afgeleid van het Latijnse werkwoord "sequi" dat volgen betekent. Een secta is in het Latijn: * in het algemeen: een gedragslijn of een denkrichting. * in het bijzonder: (1) politieke grondbeginselen, (2) filosofische grondbeginselen, (3) een godsdienstige richting. Een sectarius is een trouw begeleider, een aanhanger, een volgeling. Ook binnen het Latijn kan sekte dus een neutrale betekenis hebben in de zin van aanhanger van een stroming of filosofische school. Daarnaast is een negatieve lading mogelijk. In het Latijn komen we ook de woorden sectio (snijden, wonden), sectius (snijder, opkoper van verbeurde goederen) en sector (moordenaar of vervolger) tegen. Vanuit deze oorsprong heeft het woord sekte een negatieve betekenis. Vanuit de oudheid komen dus twee gedachten bij het woord sekte naar boven. In de eerste plaats de gedachte van een aanhanger van een richting, school of religie. In de tweede plaats een aparte, soms kwaadwillige groepering, vaak losgeraakt of afgesneden van een groter geheel. Beide gedachten zijn in het huidige begrip sekte terug te vinden. Definitie Dr. F. Boerwinkel, die zich in de jaren vijftig van de vorige eeuw vanuit een grotendeels Nederlands Hervormd perspectief indringend met het toenmalige verschijnsel sekte heeft bezig gehouden, definieerde destijds een sekte als volgt: :Een sekte is een groep mensen die, voornamelijk uit begeerte naar zuiverheid en met verabsolutering van een deelwaarheid, de solidariteit met het grote geheel van de groep verbreekt, en die deze breuk niet meer als smart ervaart. (Boerwinkel, Kerk en Secte, pag 17). De bekende godsdienstwetenschapper Dr. Th. P. van Baaren (1912-1989) definieert in zijn in 1960 verschenen studie Doolhof der goden een sekte als: : een afwijkende groep binnen een groter geheel. Deze laatste omschrijving tracht in ieder geval het woord sekte van een negatieve connotatie te ontdoen. Kenmerken van sekten Er zijn veel lijsten met kenmerken van sekten beschikbaar maar geen één is wetenschappelijk of algemeen aanvaard. Het is moeilijk om objectief te blijven want sekten hebben meningen over goed en kwaad en de zin van het leven die al dan niet overeenkomen met die van de onderzoeker. 1 Eén van de bestaande lijsten is die van de christelijke onderzoeker Boerwinkel uit de jaren vijftig van de vorige eeuw. Hij wees destijds op verschillende kenmerken van een sekte. De belangrijkste die hij noemde: * De neiging tot perfectionisme * De neiging tot isolatie * De neiging tot anticipatie op de toekomst * De neiging tot verabsolutering van een deelwaarheid * De neiging tot ressentiment Een andere lijst van kenmerken van het sektarisme is opgesteld door de Belgische professor Etienne Vermeersch uit zijn cursus 'Historisch overzicht van de wijsbegeerte': #Inpalming : de mate waarin men een meer of minder belangrijk deel van zijn leven, denken en handelen door de wereldbeschouwing laat bepalen (men kan bijvoorbeeld driemaal in het leven naar de kerk gaan of in een slotklooster intreden, met alle varianten daartussen). #Groepsvorming : de mate van wederzijdse controle die de groepsleden op elkaar kunnen uitoefenen (in grote mate mogelijk bij het samen in één huis wonen). #Hiërarchie : de mate van macht die de leidende figuren op de volgelingen kunnen uitoefenen, inclusief de mogelijkheid tot straffen en het verwekken van angst. #Charismatische leider : de macht kan ook volledig in handen zijn van een figuur die door iedereen als de 'verlichte', of de 'Messias' wordt beschouwd. #Afzondering van de wereld: de mate waarin de handelingen en gebruiken (bijvoorbeeld voeding, kledij, arbeid) afwijken van die van de omgeving of van het eigen verleden; afzondering van familie en vroegere vrienden, werkkring, enzovoort. #Uitverkiezing : de leden van de groep kunnen ervan overtuigd zijn dat ze een apart statuut van 'uitverkorenen' hebben; ze menen bepaalde informatie te hebben, of bepaalde dingen te kunnen, waarvan ze menen dat andere mensen die niet hebben of kunnen. #Geslotenheid voor informatie: de mate waarin het contact met de media en met kritische of alternatieve informatie wordt verbroken. #Irrationalisme van geloofsovertuigingen: de mate waarin de groepsleden bepaalde overtuigingen hebben die in strijd zijn met algemeen aanvaarde of wetenschappelijk onderbouwde opvattingen (bijvoorbeeld complottheorieën, het geloof in buitenaardse wezens, niet werkzame 'geneesmethodes', enzovoort). #Proselytisme : de mate waarin de leden van de groep intense pogingen aanwenden om nieuwe leden te werven. In het algemeen kan men volgens professor Vermeersch zeggen dat een beweging des te meer als een 'sekte' kan worden betiteld, en een des te meer dogmatiserende, en verstarrende invloed heeft op zijn aanhangers, naarmate deze karakteristieken sterker aanwezig zijn. In extreme gevallen wordt het uiterst moeilijk om van opinie te veranderen. Niet alleen hangt men een fantasie aan, men is er ook aan vastgekluisterd, wat het einde betekent van alle vrijheid en redelijkheid. In verband met sekten wordt ook gesproken over 'brain washing'. Ongetwijfeld bestaan er methodes om gedurende een zekere periode de suggestibiliteit te verhogen (bijvoorbeeld drugs, onthouding van voeding en slaap, gesaccadeerde, dat wil zeggen schuddende bewegingen, vooral met het hoofd). Het belang van deze methodes wordt evenwel overschat; het zijn vooral de karakteristieken 1 tot 9 die uiteindelijk de starheid in stand houden. Dagelijks spraakgebruik In het dagelijkse spraakgebruik heeft sekte een sterke negatieve connotatie, vooral als het verwijst naar de betekenis van nieuwe religieuze beweging. Veel mensen gebruiken het begrip dan ook als een negatieve, zeer subjectieve classificatie van een kleine godsdienstige groep. Het bijvoeglijk naamwoord "sektarisch" heeft de connotatie van verkettering en onverdraagzaamheid door een nadruk op kleine doctrinaire verschillen, dit in tegenstelling tot de soms syncretistische leer en praktijk van verschillende nieuwe religieuze bewegingen. Sommige sociologen en godsdienstwetenschappers zoals de Britse Eileen Barker (docent aan de London School of Economics) en haar student David V. Barrett en Richard Singelenberg kiezen ervoor om vanwege die negatieve connotaties het neutrale woord nieuwe religieuze beweging (NRB) te gebruiken. De auteur Barrett schrijft in zijn boek The New Believers dat de vraag of een godsdienstige groepering al dan niet als een sekte geclassificeerd moet worden onbelangrijk is. Hij vindt het daarentegen belangrijk om te beschrijven wat een groepering gelooft en doet. Een van de redenen dat het woord sekte zo'n negatieve klank heeft gekregen zijn de misstanden die in enkele godsdienstige bewegingen hebben plaatsgevonden, zoals machtsmisbruik, seksueel misbruik en massale zelfmoord door bijvoorbeeld Jim Jones' People's Temple in Guyana. Overigens was de People's Temple in zijn laatste fase geen godsdienstige beweging meer, maar een socialistische commune. Daarnaast zijn er soms de bitter gestemde klachten van ex-leden die beweren dat zij jarenlang misleid zouden zijn door hun beweging. Volgens Barker lopen de relatief weinige, meer toegewijde volgelingen in nieuwe religieuze bewegingen meer kans op (psychologische) schade dan de vele oppervlakkig of kortstondig betrokken leden. Een (kleine) groep ex-leden wil anderen waarschuwen door middel van krantenpublicaties en internetwebsites om niet dezelfde kostbare, pijnlijke fout te maken als zijzelf. Vaak is hun visie op de beweging gekleurd door hun teleurstellende ervaring. De getuigenissen over "hersenspoelen" door sekten worden als onbetrouwbaar gezien omdat ze meestal komen van mensen die gedeprogrammeerd zijn en de theorie van het hersenspoelen is niet gebaseerd op empirisch onderzoek. 2 Leden van nieuwe religieuze bewegingen klagen vaak over onterechte bejegening, vooroordelen, onwetendheid, hetzes en stigmatisering door de media. Een van de meest actieve sektebeschrijvers in Nederland is de door het evangelische christendom geïnspireerde Anton Hein die een Engelstalige website onderhoudtZie Website Apologetics Index met een uitgebreide presentatie en verdediging van het christendom. Zijn site is met name bedoeld om christenen voor te lichten, maar zijdelings ook voor niet-christenen. De Vrije Universiteit heeft tot 1996 een serie boeken gepubliceerd genaamd Religieuze Bewegingen in Nederland onder redactie van Dr. Reender Kranenborg. Het is vaak moeilijk te weten of er iets mis is met een nieuwe religieuze beweging. Barker raadt daarom aan zo veel mogelijk informatie te verzamelen als je zelf, een vriend of een familielid toetreedt tot een NRB. Het internet heeft dit een stuk gemakkelijker gemaakt, hoewel de informatie vaak sensatiebelust en slecht onderbouwd is. Uit empirisch onderzoek in de Verenigde Staten is gebleken dat mensen die toetreden tot een nieuwe religieuze beweging niet afwijken van het gemiddelde behalve dat ze een sterker geloof in paranormale verschijnselen hebben. Bekering en toetreding Sekten en nieuwe religieuze groeperingen hebben verschillende wervingsmethoden. Een veel voorkomende methode is het "langs de deuren gaan". Ook delen leden in het openbaar soms pamfletten uit. The Family, een Amerikaanse beweging, deed aan Flirty Fishing: het opbouwen van vriendschappelijke contacten uit "toevallige ontmoetingen". Bij hen betekende dit soms zelfs prostitutie van vrouwelijke leden, tot dit in 1987 verboden werd. Het principe gaat erom een eerste contact op te bouwen, waarna op een gegeven moment een uitnodiging volgt om naar de openbare ruimte of de gebedsruimte van de groep te komen. Het kan ook een clubavond, of dansavond, picknick of discussieavond zijn. In de meeste gevallen zal de groep ontzettend sympathiek overkomen, en men zal met plezier naar de bijeenkomsten gaan. Op een bepaald moment zal gevraagd worden lid te worden. Bij een bevestigend antwoord zal het aspirant-lid waarschijnlijk een ritueel moeten ondergaan. Dit zal uiteraard acceptatie van de geloofsdoctrines- en waarden van de groep inhouden. Het is echter niet mogelijk hier een eenduidig beeld over te schetsen, omdat iedere groep hierin verschilt. Van sommige groepen kan men vrij makkelijk lid worden, bij anderen gelden veel zwaardere eisen. Sommige groepen gaan over tot volledige indoctrinatie, andere gaan niet verder dan opdrachtjes die een beetje aan een ontgroening doen denken. Het kan natuurlijk ook een tweede doop inhouden. Het is bovendien zeer moeilijk hier een beeld over te vormen, omdat groepen dergelijke informatie niet naar buiten zullen brengen. Desillusie en uittreding Het proces van desillusie en uittreding kan een moeilijke ervaring zijn. Volgens de professor in de godsdienstpsychologie Jan van der Lans en F. Derks zijn psychische en sociale problemen niet zeldzaam, maar verschilt de aard en intensiteit sterk per persoon.F. Derks en Dr. Jan van der Lans (1983) Het post-cultsyndroom: feit of fictie? in Religieuze Bewegingen in Nederland ook geciteerd in Dr. Reender Kranenborg (1992)Sektenbestrijding in Nederland in De Tegenbeweging in Religieuze bewegingen in Nederland, ISBN 9053831045 "Een eenduidig post-cult-syndroom bestaat niet, maar is een fictie die gevoed wordt vanuit een eenzijdig medisch-psychiatrisch mensbeeld waarin ex-leden en leden van nieuwe religieuze bewegingen beschouwd worden als slachtoffers van hersenspoeling, die ongedaan is c.q. moet worden gemaakt. Psychosociale problematiek bij uittreding komt niet zelden voor, maar de aard en intensiteit ervan is in grote mate afhankelijk van a)de voorgeschiedenis en predisposities van de persoon en b) de motieven voor en wijze van uittreding." In zeer zeldzame gevallen huren ouders of de partner een deprogrammeur in. Dit is iemand die het sektelid onderwerpt aan onvrijwillige marathonzittingen van vele dagen, met de bedoeling het gedachtegoed van de sekte uit zijn hoofd te "deprogrammeren", en het lid te leren weer zelf na te denken. Deze methode stuit echter op verschillende bezwaren. Allereerst wordt hersenspoeling gebruikt om hersenspoeling ongedaan te maken, men gebruikt feitelijk dezelfde middelen als de sekte. Ook wordt het lid vaak tegen zijn zin opgesloten, (wederrechtelijke vrijheidsberoving). Onderzoek toont daarnaast aan dat het merendeel van sekteleden vrijwillig lid wordt, en vrijwillig aan de eigen bekering meewerkt. Hetgeen deze methoden in strijd brengen met het beginsel van godsdienstvrijheid. Veel groepen hebben mechanismen tegen dit soort processen ingebouwd. Allereerst is het niet de bedoeling dat men gaat nadenken over de doctrine. Veel groepen lossen dit op door de leden zodanig bezig te houden dat ze daar geen tijd voor hebben. Daarnaast kan men een negatief beeld op het denken plakken: "When you think think think, you're gonna stink stink stink, makes you sink sink sink" (The Family). Een aantal groepen ontmoedigt het volgen van een hogere opleiding, hoewel veel sektes hoogopgeleiden en zelfs topfiguren uit het zakenleven in hun gelederen hebben. Een Duitse groep zou beweren dat wanneer men twijfelt aan de doctrine, dit de influisteringen van de Duivel zijn. Er bestaan ook groepen die een groter verloop hebben, en dus minder moeilijk zullen doen over uittreding. De uittreding zal op zichzelf ook door groepen verschillend behandeld worden. Veel groepen zullen ieder contact met het ex-lid verbreken. Dit geldt ook voor familie die nog lid is. Uitstoting is daarmee een zeer zware straf, temeer daar groepen er meestal voor zorgen dat leden vrijwel geen sociale contacten buiten de groep hebben. Het gestrafte ex-lid komt dus in een groot sociaal isolement terecht. In een aantal zeldzame gevallen gaat de sekte ook over tot het terroriseren van familieleden, vrienden en deprogrammeurs, met name als het ex-sektelid overgaat tot het actief bestrijden en kritiseren van zijn of haar groep. Soms gebeurt dit zelfs in zulke mate, dat verhuizing noodzakelijk is. Overheden en sekten De Nederlandse overheid is van mening dat er geen bijzondere maatregelen tegen sekten en nieuwe religieuze bewegingen genomen hoeven te worden en houdt zich er al meer dan 25 jaar niet mee bezig. De Belgische overheid daarentegen vindt het belangrijk om waakzaam te zijn en publiceerde in 1997 het honderden pagina's tellende rapport "Parlementair Onderzoek met het oog op de beleidsvorming ter bestrijding van de onwettige praktijken van de sekten en van de gevaren ervan voor de samenleving en voor het individu, inzonderheid voor de minderjarigen". Het wetsvoorstel dat twee liberale parlementariërs hierop indienden, en wat pleitte voor geldboetes en gevangenisstraffen, werd door de evangelische christenen in het land als bedreigend ervaren, doordat de definitie die in het voorstel voor sekten werd aangehouden breed toepasbaar was op religieuze praktijken in het algemeen. Tevens werden verschillende evangelische kerken daarin in één adem genoemd met genootschappen als Scientology en de Orde van de Zonnetempel: Uit onderzoek van het Informatie- en Adviescentrum inzake Schadelijke Sektarische Organisaties is gebleken dat de Protestantse kerken van de baptisten en de evangelisten in België aan een opmars bezig zijn. De lijst werd door de kamer en de senaat echter afgekeurd, men besloot geen verdere gevolg eraan te geven. Onder meer omdat wat in de lijst zelf geschreven staat: (313/8 -95/96 deel II blz 227) ……Die opsomming kan dus hoegenaamd geen standpunt, noch waardeoordeel inhouden. Zo betekent het feit dat een bepaalde beweging op die lijst voorkomt, ook al is dat op initiatief van een officiële instantie, niet dat de commissie ervan uit gaat dat het om een sekte gaat en a fortiori dat ze gevaarlijk is. Zoals de tabel aangeeft, kon de commissie niet alle ingewonnen informatie natrekken, noch nagaan of die correct is. Aangezien die lijst niet exhaustief is, houdt het feit er niet te zijn in opgenomen dus evenmin een oordeel in over de onschadelijkheid van een beweging……. Vervolgens werd een "federaal waarnemingscentrum voor de sekten" opgericht. Naast België gingen ook in Frankrijk en Italië stemmen op voor anti-sektenwetgeving, die ook christelijke gemeenten zou kunnen schaden. De wet is er in Frankrijk uiteindelijk doorgekomen, maar in Italië niet. Bibliografie * Boerwinkel, Dr. F. , Kerk en Secte, 1953, Boekencentrum De Haag, (Een goede, weliswaar enigszins gedateerde, en breed gewaardeerde inleiding op het hele sektegebeuren) * Detavernier, Jo, "De sekten als nieuwe dreiging" in Marc Cools, Koenraad Dassen, Robin Libert, Paul Ponsaers (red) "De Staatsveiligheid: Essays over 175 jaar Veiligheid van de Staat", Politeia, 2005. *Duhaime, Jean (Université de Montréal) Les Témoigagnes de Convertis et d'ex-Adeptes (Nederlands: De getuigenissen van bekeerlingen en voormalige volgelingen, artikel dat verscheen in het boek New Religions in a Postmodern World edited by Mikael Rothstein and Reender Kranenborg RENNER Studies in New religions Aarhus universiteit uitgeverij, ISBN 8772887486 * Groot, B de, De Anabaptisten, 1988, Kok-Kampen, ISBN 90-242-0829-7 , (Historische studie over een beweging van non-conformisten in de jaren 1521-1560.) * Groot, B de, De Zwijndrechtse nieuwlichters: Zoekers van het Koninkrijk Gods, 1986, Kok Kampen, ISBN 90-242-0921-8 , (Studie over de geschiedenis van een kleine religieuze beweging aan het begin van de 19e eeuw.) * Hylkema, C.B. , Reformateurs: Geschiedkundige studiën over de godsdienstige bewegingen uit de nadagen onzer Gouden Eeuw.,1978, Bouma's Boekenhuis/Bert Hagen, eerste druk 1900 ISBN 90-6088-063-3 (Uitstekend boek dat laat zien dat het hele sektewezen de kerk door alle eeuwen heen achtervolgt. Ook in de 17e eeuw). *Kranenborg, Reender Dr., (1984), Een Nieuw Licht op de kerk: bijdragen van religieuze bewegingen voor de kerk van vandaag, Boekencentrum 's-Gravenhage, ISBN 90-239-0809-0 *Eindredacteur Kranenborg, Reender Dr., (1994), Religieuze Bewegingen in Nederland 29 "Sekten", VU Uitgeverij, ISBN 9053833412 **Hanegraaff, W.J. Nieuwe Religieuze Bewegingen *Lans, Jan van der (1981) Volgelingen van de goeroe - Hedendaagse religieuze bewegingen in Nederland, Ambo Baarn ISBN 9026305214 * Morelli, Anne, (1997), Open brief aan de sekte van de sekte-tegenstanders, EPO Berchem. *Schnabel, Paul Dr. Tussen stigma en charisma: nieuwe religieuze bewegingen en geestelijke volksgezondheid Erasmus universiteit Rotterdam, Faculteit van Geneeskunde, dissertatie, ISBN 90-6001-746-3 (Deventer, Van Loghum Slaterus, 1982) Kan hier online worden gelezen *Shupe, A.D. and D.G. Bromley 1981 Apostates and Atrocities Stories: Some parameters in the Dynamics of Deprogramming In: B.R. Wilson (ed.) The Social Impact of New Religious Movements '' Barrytown NY Rose of Sharon Press 179-215 *Zaal, Wim, (1985),''Gods Onkruid : Nederlandse sekten en messiassen, Kruseman 's-Gravenhage, ISBN 90-233-0526-4 (Behandelt zeven groeperingen uit de 19e en 20e eeuw van Nederlandse oorsprong. Geen wetenschappelijk boek maar goed gedocumenteerd) Externe links Christelijk geïnspireerde links: * Apologetics Index, Anton Heins website * Anton Heins Religion News Blog * Cult FAQ van Apologetics Index met o.a. definities van de term 'sekte' Overige links: *Artikel van Wim Haan van het bezinningscentrum van de Vrije Universiteit van Amsterdam *Sekten: Een objectieve schets Website van Richard Singelenberg (cultureel antropoloog) *Sektenrapport van de website van de Nederlandse sceptici Skepsis *http://members.lycos.nl/mgormez/observatorium/ *Rapport van de Belgische kamer deel 1 1997 PDF file, te lezen met Adobe acrobat reader *Rapport van de Belgische kamer deel 2 1997 PDF file, te lezen met Adobe acrobat reader *http://www.ciaosn.be/iacsso/index.htm Belgisch informatie- en adviescentrum inzake schadelijke sektarische organisaties IACSSO *Het gevaar van de goeroe: De wankele basis van charismatisch leiderschap artikel van Annemarie Hogervorst, in Skepter 15(3), september 2002, op de website van de Nederlandse vereniging van sceptici Categorie:Nieuwe religieuze beweging Categorie:Sekte